


New Companion

by SweetSass228



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Adventures in the Wounded Coast, F/M, Hawke is stubborn, also hawke finds a dog, and her friends hate it, but they love her, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSass228/pseuds/SweetSass228
Summary: Hawke lost one of her best knives in the Wounded Coast, and now she has to go find it. She finds it but... there's complications.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I never got the mabari DLC cuz I usually only play on console but you know that I'd jump on the chance to get a virtual dog if I could. So I made up a dog for my Hawke. This should take place around Act 1 before the Deeps Roads Expedition and there's just a slight mention of FenHawke but this is mostly about Hawke befriending a mabari.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if any corrections need to be made because I finished it late at night and was too tired to rough draft it.

The sun beamed down harshly on the small group wandering the Wounded Coast. With the heavy armor, weaponry, and robes, that only made the heat more unbearable. Nevertheless, Hawke continued her trek through the sand to find what she was looking for. That dagger was one of her best and she was not going to lose it to the bloody Coast.

 

"Hawke, I'm begging you. I'll buy you a shiny new knife, just the way you like it. I'll even pay extra to get it to look exactly like you one you lost. Let's just go home already." Her dwarven friend pleaded with her but Soleanna Hawke remained as determined as ever.

 

"I'm not losing my best knife, Varric. I carried that one with me through Fereldan, it's got the sturdiest handle I've ever felt on a blade." If Isabela were here, she would have giggled at that.

 

"We've been doing this all morning, Hawke. The rocks are hurting my feet." Merrill whined as she trudged on behind Varric, beside Fenris. The Tevinter elf had spoken very little ever since they started walking but sweat was pouring from his forehead and his feet surely were in the same position as Merrill's considering neither of them wore proper protection. If Aveline were here, she'd probably lecture him. Or pass out from the heat under that guardsmen armor. Maybe she should have brought Isabela along.

 

"That just means that there's only a few more places to search. Process of elimination, Merrill." Hawke didn't turn around as she spoke, just continued walking. 

 

The three shared a look and an exasperated sigh as they continued to follow Hawke. They really could have gone home back to Kirkwall at anytime but once Hawke set her mind to something, she wouldn't give it up. She'd probably end up stumbling onto some bandit camp and get herself killed. Hawke was lucky that her friends liked her. 

 

Aveline's guards and Hawke's usual tendency to attract trouble had kept the Coast clear for a while but it was bound to be littered with bandits and slavers once more in a matter of weeks. Scouting and harvesting of resources had to be quick before they settled in and Hawke was usually one for the job. Just yesterday, they were sent out to grab any remaining supplies from an old abandoned camp that turned out to be not as abandoned as they once thought. During the fight, one of her daggers had gotten lodged into the shoulder of a slaver and Hawke couldn't dislodge it in time before being attacked by the slaver's warhound. The slavers had trained a small group of mabari to follow their commands and Hawke hated having to fight mabari. She'd been trained to attack anything that attacks her first but hearing their howls and whimpers as she cut them up made her feel a little sick. The dashing rogue inside her told her to fight until the last breath but the Fereldan inside her was just as strong.

 

As Hawke was meditating on this, she heard the distinct jingling sound of Fenris' armor coming closer and when she looked up he was right beside her. He held out his gauntlet in front of her to stop the group and froze. His sensitive ears twitched slightly and Hawke knew that meant he heard something. A tiny voice in the back of mind whispered ' _cute_ ' while watching the tips of his ears but she shoved it aside for now.

 

"Fenris?" She started to question him but was promptly shushed. He was hearing something that she couldn't but she wished he would at least tell her if something was coming.

 

"Wait, I hear that too. It sounds like... whimpering." Merrill piped up from behind the group, her elf ears picking up presumably the same sounds Fenris was hearing. Whimpering?

 

Fenris reached up behind him to grip the handle of his longsword and he took tentative steps forward with the other three readying their weapons behind him. Who knows what could be lurking around the corner. They'd dealt with Qunari, bandits, slavers, demons, and abominations on these beaches but something new could have been thrown into the mix. It pays to be cautious, most of the time.

 

The group of four crouched behind a large rock formation, where the sounds were the loudest behind it. It didn't sound human. Could be a demon attempting to lure prey into it's waiting claws, ready to tear them apart and devour their souls. Hawke gestured for her to take point and Fenris nodded in agreement, stepping back to allow her to go forward. Hawke knew stealth inside and out, knew how to move without making a sound, knew just where to strike with her blade. It was a shame she didn't get jobs that involved her sneaking around. She loved a good tussle but it was also good to wake up and not feel her entire body ache and creak like a rusty winch.

 

She poked her head out slightly, just enough to get a peek, to see any distinguishable features of their enemy. Corpses? Heavily armored rogues? Demons possessing children?

 

A large, muscular mabari sat against a rock under a tree, trying to get some shade. There was something sharp stuck in it's hind leg and the wound was bleeding quite badly. With every breath the dog took, he let out a small whimper on the exhale and it looked like he had given up on trying to get it out.

 

"It's a... mabari. It looks hurt." She informed her group, and they all poked their heads above the rocks to get a peek.

"A mabari? What's it doing all the way out here?" Varric couldn't help but wonder outloud. His grip was still tight on Bianca but his stance had relaxed.

 

"We must be cautious. It could be one of the wardogs we fought the day before." Fenris warned, leaning more towards Hawke and watching the dog with an intense gaze.

"Yes, but look, there's no sign of any kaddis on his fur." Hawke replied and, after seeing Merrill's confused face, added, "Mabari war paint. We would have seen it smeared into his fur."

 

"Oh, the poor thing! We should help it." Merrill held a hand over her mouth at the sight of the hound's distress.

"Not so fast, Daisy. Mabari are too dangerous and too intelligent, just imagine one that's pissed off and in pain. We have to be careful with this one."

"I would suggest making a decision now before it catches our scent and decides to attack." Fenris' annoyed tone piped up and although they couldn't see the eyeroll, they could picture it perfectly.

"We're not going to kill the poor creature, are we? Oh, it looks so sad. And those little whimpers... Oh, we have to do something!"

"Keep it down, witch. If the creature doesn't smell you it will certainly hear you."

"Alright, settle down kids. Now, we need to settle this. Hawke, what do you think we should...? Hawke?"

 

Varric's tone died off once he noticed their leader had vanished out of thin air. All three heads once again poked out like weasels behind the rocks, only to see Hawke carefully treading across the sand towards the wounded animal. She'd dropped her single dagger on the sand a few steps behind her and had her hands out in front of her. The mabari lifted it's head once it caught her scent and it's ears stuck straight up in surprise and curiosity. 

"Damn her Fereldan genes, she's gonna get herself killed!" Varric hissed, already readying his crossbow. He took aim but the clicking of the crossbow against the rocks attracted the attention of the hound and it, sensing the nearby threat, lowered it's ears and growled deep in it's throat. A warning to come closer to face it.

"Varric, it's okay. I'll handle it. You said it yourself, I'm Fereldan. Maybe he'll smell it on me."

"You're also a Free Marcher, Hawke. Keep that in mind when you're approaching a violent animal about to pounce."

Ignoring the 'wisdom' of her dwarf, Hawke made a clicking noise with her tongue to draw the mabari's attention away from Varric. And it worked; the dog looked back at her and it's ears slowly raised. It seemed to recognize that she wasn't going to hurt it, or at least smart enough to act innocent enough for her to come closer and then rip out her throat. But Hawke smelled... nice. Friendly. She maintained eye contact and kept her hands in front for him to inspect. When she got closer, Hawke started cooing at the animal. When she said he was handsome, his little stump of a tail started twitching.

"Oh? You like it when I compliment you? Well then, may I say that your fur is looking extravagant today. Looks like that leg of yours isn't doing so good, is it? Looks like it stings. I've taken a few hits like that myself. Feels like a nasty papercut at first, and then all of a sudden your leg feels like it's engulfed in flame, right?"

The mabari let out a small but sharp bark in reply to Hawke's words, his little tail wagging even more as she got closer. It's posture was relaxing a little, which meant progress was being made. And once she got closer, she noticed a familiar engraving on the blade of the knife. There was a large 'H' carved into the bottom of the handle and swirls and squiggles that were supposed to represent the Hawke emblem her father had taught her but she'd been too young to get it right.

"Now, how did you get that stuck in your leg, old boy?"

 

Eventually, Hawke was close enough for her to stretch out her hand and allow the dog to smell her. The little whiskers underneath his nose tickled her palm but she remained still for him. She stayed like that, kneeling in the sand with her elbow resting on her knee, until the hound licked her palm in a sign of acceptance.

"Well, thank you. Now that that's out of the way... do you mind if I take a look at this?" Hawke gestured towards the leg wound and the mabari outstretched it's wounded leg for her to examine. It whined when she gently grasped the handle to test how deep the blade had gone but thankfully it didn't snap at her. Unfortunately, the blade was stuck in deep and she wouldn't be able to pull it out herself. But...

 

"Fenris. Would you mind coming over here for a moment?"

"Are you sure that's wise, Hawke? Or will your new friend try to shred me if I step too close?" The elf stood out of hiding as he was addressed and Hawke felt the dog tense. She lightly stroked his large head to calm him, feeling his soft fur through her fingertips. He certainly was very fluffy for a mabari.

"Nonsense. He's the sweetest thing you'll ever lay eyes on. Just... don't rush him." Fenris nodded and followed her instructions. His steps were quicker than Hawke's but he made sure to show the hound his hands at all time. A thought occurred to her as she watched him.

 

"Merrill, you've been learning healing magic from Anders, right? This poor creature might need your assistance. And Varric, I know you'll get lonely sitting there by yourself."

"Well, there's a reason why we have a weekly game of Wicked Grace. That room in the tavern can get pretty lonely." With a shrug, Varric followed Merrill into the small clearing. He had to gently grab her wrist once Merrill got too excited, so as not to frighten the beast or risk getting bit.

 

Fenris was crouched beside Hawke while their companions came up behind them and the mabari looked up at the new person that had joined them. The dog's dark nose twitched in his direction and tilted it's head slightly.

"Show it your palm. It has to know it can trust you." Hawke gently nudged him and Fenris, reluctantly, started undoing the many straps on his gauntlet. The elf had little experience with mabari themselves but he'd heard of their marvelous intelligence and strength. Because of their betrayal centuries ago, not many mabari were seen in Tevinter.

He slowly outstretched his palm towards the dog and twitched as whiskers touched his sensitive markings. The hound took more time to sniff him out than Hawke and he thought it would reject him for a moment before a wide tongue traveled up his open palm. He made sure the dog wasn't looking before wiping his hand on his tunic.

Varric and Merrill were up next and both were accepted rather quickly by the mabari. Merrill even got a little tail wag with hers.

"Alright. Fenris, if you can, I need you to get the blade out of his leg. He should trust you enough to let you do so. Merrill, if you can, can you try to lessen the pain for the poor hound? We'll need to close the wound, too. Don't worry, boy, we'll get you all fixed up soon."

Fenris looked uncomfortable at the thought of using his abilities on the dog but nodded in acceptance at the plan. He strapped his gauntlet back on and took a breath, focusing his energy through his lyrium markings. The swirls around his arm glowed a bright blue and there was light striking through his armor as he lightly placed his hand on the dog's hind leg. The dog's dark eyes were fixated on him but it made no noise of distress when his hand went through the leg. He felt where the blade was stuck deep in muscle and he gave an experimental tug. The mabari whined in pain and Merrill came in to rescue the poor thing with the green glowing magic emanating from her hands. As Fenris pulled harder, Merrill's magic become stronger. The dog was clearly uncomfortable but the magic and the sweet words from the nice-smelling lady with blue eyes and the nice ear scratches from the shorter man felt good. Fenris' hand grasped the blade tightly and, with one more big tug, pulled the dagger from the dog's leg. It yelped at the sudden pain but Merrill was quick at working, trying to close the wound as much as she could.

By the end of it, Fenris's hand and fingers were bloody and Merrill was sweating from the exertion of using magic she wasn't properly trained it. But the mabari listened well and allowed Hawke to wrap it's leg in the spare bandages they had. Plus, Hawke got her knife back.

"There you are. Good as new." Hawke smiled and scratched the top of the dog's head. He looked much better now, mouth open in what looked like a smile and tail wagging like crazy. 

 

It sat up and shook off the sand from it's fur, allowing Hawke to get a better view. His tail turned out to not be a nub but a longer tail with fur swaying with every wag. He must have been sitting on it awkwardly. His fur was also a very dark color and there was much more of it than a regular mabari. She'd only seen Fereldan mabari; this one must have been bred here in the Free Marches. He was a beautiful dog, no doubt about that. And very thankful as well. He covered Merrill's face with sweet kisses and nudged it's head toward Varric for more ear scratches.

"So, now you have your knife and the mabari is out of harm's way, for now. I assume you don't have any more tasks for us here today, Hawke." Fenris said while using a wet cloth to clean the blood from his gauntlet. He was tired and had just stuck his hand inside a dog's leg to retrieve her dagger. The things she paid him for.

"Alright, alright. If you wanted a drink so badly, you should have packed wine." Hawke stood and brushed sand off her tunic. "Let's get back to Kirkwall. I need to get this thing cleaned and sharpened." She wrapped the knife in a cloth and strapped it onto her belt for cleaning later.

 

When they started moving out again, a loud bark from behind stopped Hawke in her tracks. The mabari pushed itself passed Fenris and Varric and stopped in front of her, its little behind shaking from wagging its tail so hard. It pushed its nose forward into her gloved hands and panted happily as it got the pets it wanted so badly.

"Looks like your little friend wants to stay, Hawke." Varric smiled while Merrill gushed at the sight.

It wasn't a bad idea. A mabari was a loyal pet and it was _her_ dagger that had wounded him. Mother would love to have someone to spend time with while Hawke was out as well. And Bethany would no doubt love him. And those eyes... Maker, those big eyes.

"Do you want to come back to Kirkwall with me, boy? You want to be a Hawke?" The dog spun in happy circles while barking, seemingly ecstatic at the idea.

"Alright then, it's settled. Come on." 

 

With that said, Hawke continued the trek back on home with the mabari running circles around his new group of friends.

 

Mother objected at first but melted as soon as the hound laid its head on her lap and looked up at her, waiting for scratches. Gamlen wanted nothing to do with the dog. Bethany, as expected, immediately wrapped her arms around the dog's muscular body and giggled at the many kisses she received. She named it Bear.

The mabari slept at the foot of Hawke's bed during it's first night.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Hawke's mabari as being a special mixed breed. There must be different kinds of mabari and I don't doubt that people have tried to breed them like we breed dogs today. 
> 
> So imagine the broad, muscular body type of a mabari but with fluffier fur and a longer tail. Kind of like a huge golden retriever. Kirkwall mabari!


End file.
